TAIC is useful as a crosslinking agent having excellent heat resistance and chemical resistance, and it is expected to use TAIC in extensive applications such as electronic materials, liquid crystals, semiconductors and solar cells. For example, in printed circuit boards, i.e., plate- or film-shaped members constituting electronic circuits in which a number of electronic parts such as integrated circuits, resistors and capacitors are fixed on a surface thereof and connected to each other through wirings, there is proposed the method in which TAIC is used as a sealing material for preventing penetration of substances such as liquids and gases into the respective electronic parts (Patent Document 1). In such a proposed method, TAIC is used as a liquid sealing material because the TAIC is present in the form of a viscous liquid (melting point: 26° C.) at an ordinary temperature. In addition, in order to enhance a wettability of TAIC, a silane coupling agent is added thereto. Also, TAIC is used as a crosslinking agent for crosslinkable polymers (Patent Document 2).
Meanwhile, TAIC having a melting point of 26° C. tends to be frozen and solidified during storage thereof in the winter season. In particular, when TAIC is stored in a relatively large container (drum), there tends to arise such a problem that it takes a considerably long time until the frozen TAIC is melted by heating. Further, when the treating temperature of TAIC is lowered, the viscosity of TAIC is rapidly increased, resulting in deteriorated handling property thereof.